


Family

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Requested Stories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, F/F, Jealousy, Kalex, Maggie Sawyer Has a Penis, Married Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Rough Sex, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex and Kara want to start a family but there is a problem, Alex is infertile so they choose their best friend Maggie Sawyer to impregnate Kara, but Alex's gets jealous when she witnesses the passion between the 2 of them
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Requested Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659199
Comments: 46
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).



> Hey there everyone,
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of this requested story
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted soon
> 
> Emily

The day had started out perfectly normal, Kara woke up next to her beautiful wife, they made love and then they were off to work, her wife was expecting the lab results back today of the fertility tests between they both underwent, they had been spending so much time over the past year trying and failing to conceive, Kara was afraid that it was her that was the problem, she thought that maybe because of her Kryptonian DNA that meant she was incompatible for her wife to impregnate her.

Kara was sitting in her office when Alex texted her, she and Alex had been married for 3 years and had only just decided to try for a baby, they were ready and they really wanted to have it all with one another, the children, a dog… they already had the big house and the white picket fence and the blue front door, Kara flew back home as fast as she could, breaking the sound barrier and creating a sonic boom as she pushed herself hard.

Landing in the back garden Supergirl made her way inside and she sped back into her normal clothes, a cardigan, a shirt, jeans, boots and the glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, Kara made her way inside the home “Alex, baby” she called out and she focused her super hearing when she heard Alex sniffling upstairs in their bedroom, Kara walked over to the stairs and she made her way up and entered the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed alone was Alex, her eyes was red from the tears she had cried and she was so deep in her own misery that she never saw Kara coming in, Kara sat beside her and took her hand “Lexie… baby” Kara whispered as she gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze “What happened?” she asked, she hated seeing her wife so distraught and she needed to know why.

Alex wiped her eyes “I… I ran got the results from the tests today” she said.

Kara swallowed heavily, she knew now that whatever the results was it was bad news “Okay… tell me” she pleaded.

Alex looked into her eyes and shook her head “I’m… I’m infertile” she said as tears poured down her cheek “I can’t give you children” she said.

Smiling sadly Kara wrapped Alex in her arms and allowed Alex to break down into tears, Alex clung hold of her tight as she broke down and Kara held onto her tight as she rocked them back and forth to try and sooth Alex, it wasn’t Alex’s fault that she was infertile and Kara knew she needed to comfort her wife.

“Listen, there is more than one way for us to have children” Kara replied “We can adopt, we can go to a clinic” she said “We’re going to be okay” she said.

Alex smiled as she focused on Kara “You… You mean that?” she asked.

“I do” Kara replied “We’re going to be okay Lexie… I love you so much”

Alex smiled “I love you too” she whispered and kissed her wife with all the passion and love she had, It had taken months after Kelly and Alex broke up for Alex to finally admit how she felt about Kara, it also took seeing Kara flirting with another woman to really drive Alex mad and she stormed over and pulled Kara into the most passionate kiss she could, that was the first night Alex and Kara ever had sex.

Later that night:

Alex was sitting in bed with her wife, Kara was nose deep in her research on L-Corp for her story and Alex was sitting beside her running her mind over everything, she was wondering how she could possibly give her wife something they both wanted, she didn’t want to go to the clinic and have some strangers sperm getting shot into her wife and she also didn’t want to adopt either which left Alex with only 1 option.

The old fashioned method and 1 name came to mind;

Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie was Alex’s and Kara’s best friends and also stood as Alex’s best woman during Kara’s and Alex’s wedding to one another, there was nobody Alex trusted more than Maggie when it came to Kara, and Alex knew that Maggie was very fertile because she had donated sperm a lot for money, Alex cleared her throat and turned her body to look at Kara “Hey, can we talk?” she asked.

Kara looked at her and smiled “Sure honey” Kara replied and she set her folder down before turning her body to face Alex “What’s up?” she asked.

“I’ve been thinking” Alex started as she looked at Kara “We both want to have a family, we both want kids” she started.

“Yeah, I really want this with you Alex” Kara said.

Alex smiled as she gently placed her palm against Kara’s cheek, Kara leaned her head into the her hand and Alex continued to talk “I don’t trust clinics and I sure as hell don’t want a strangers sperm being shot into you, it’s all too clinically and doesn’t guarantee success” she said.

Kara nodded her head “So what are you thinking?” she asked as she focused on her wife.

“I’m thinking that maybe we can do things in a more relaxed way, so you can enjoy the moment” Alex suggested “What if we get somebody close to us” she said.

“Like who?” Kara asked as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Alex.

“Like… Maggie” Alex suggested.

“You want to ask Captain Sperms-a-lot make a deposit?” Kara asked, the nickname was something Kara came up with after Maggie’s ninth time donating sperm at the clinic, Kara would joke about how often Maggie went to the clinic and Maggie would laugh and make rude jokes about how it was the only place that allowed her to _‘Beat the meat’_ for money and after recent budget cuts, Maggie needed the money.

“No, I want ‘Captain Sperms-a-lot’ to impregnate you, no clinic, no doctors, just you and her in Maggie’s bedroom” Alex replied.

Kara looked unsure “Alex, are you sure you want to do this?” she asked as she “I mean are you sure you want Maggie and I to have sex”

“Maggie is the only one I trust with you Kara, besides in a more relaxed setting will ensure Maggie will get you pregnant” Alex said.

“Alex, stop thinking scientifically” Kara said “I know how jealous you can get… remember?” she reminded Alex, after the incident in the bar 3 months before their wedding, Lena Luthor who was once friends with Alex, Kara and Maggie had gotten drunk and laid on the flirting with Kara, she flirted with her right up to the point Lena grabbed Kara’s ass and yanked the blonde close, purring into the blondes ear and Alex tore Lena off and they went at one another, violently fighting one another.

Nodding her head “Look Kara, I really want us to have a family together but I’m… I’m infertile and Maggie is the only one I can trust with you; I want you to enjoy yourself with Maggie and the pleasure” Alex said “But… I want a camera on you both so” she blushed heavily “I want to watch this, because I want to share the moment our child is conceived” she said.

“Okay and what will the extent of Maggie’s duties be?” Kara asked.

“We’ll discuss that with her” Alex said “Hold on” she turned and grabbed her cell phone, she started typing a text message for Maggie before sending it, it wasn’t long before they had a text back from Maggie _‘Sure I can come over, is everything okay?’_ Maggie’s concern for her best friends was so heart warming, it made Kara smile as Alex texted back saying they were both fine but really wanted to talk to her tomorrow, soon Alex and Kara cuddled up under the blankets together and they fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

The following morning:

Maggie arrived outside on her motorcycle and she made her way up the path towards the blue front door of the house where Mrs. and Mrs. Alex Danvers lived with one another, she won $500 on the pool that J’onn was running on who it was Alex would end up marrying after she broke up with Kelly, Maggie bet that one day Alex and Kara would get married to one another.

She was worried though, the text from Alex last night asking her to come over made Maggie worry for her 2 best friends, soon Kara opened the door with a beaming smile “Captain Sperms-a-lot” she squealed as she hugged Maggie tight, enveloping the detective with a tight hug though wearing the blue Kryptonite bracelet to make her more human and temporarily take away her powers, no doubt Alex and Kara had a quickie before she arrived.

Maggie smiled into the hug, she always had a crush on Kara and wished she acted on it before but Kara was head over heels in love with Alex and Alex was head over heels in love with Kara, in the end Maggie was really happy for the pair and she won $500 so in the end everyone was a winner, Maggie chuckled as she hugged Kara tight “Hello Kara, Alex asked me to come over” she said.

Kara nodded her head and she led Maggie inside and the door closed behind them.

Alex was in the kitchen grabbing bottles of beers when Maggie and Kara walked in, Alex handed a bottle to Maggie “Here you go, you’ll need this” she said.

“Uh oh, why do I hear sirens” Maggie asked as she looked at the nervous pair “What’s going on?” she asked.

Alex started off “Well as you know, Kara and I want to start a family” she said.

Maggie nodded her head “Yeah I know” she replied.

“Well, I did some tests because so far every attempt has been unsuccessful” Alex admitted before swallowing heavily “And I discovered… I’m infertile” she revealed.

Maggie’s heart broke “Oh Alex” she whispered as she pulled Alex into a tight hug, Kara walked into the hug and she hugged them both, Alex and Maggie held in close before they pulled apart and Kara remained glued to Alex’s side, Maggie focused her attention on the pair “Okay, so what does this have to do with me?” she asked as she took a swig of her beer as she focused her gaze on them.

“Well, Alex and I want somebody we can trust” Kara said as she rubbed the back of her head “Somebody close to us that Alex can trust with me” she said.

Maggie nodded her head but looked confused “Why not go to the clinic?” she asked.

“Because Kara is Supergirl and I don’t trust them, besides it doesn’t guarantee success” Alex replied “We want to the old fashioned method and have this person make a direct… deposit straight from the tap” she said.

Maggie looked stunned “So you want somebody to screw your wife?” Maggie asked Alex in complete surprise.

Alex nodded her head “I want somebody I trust… to impregnate my wife” she said “We want you” she said.

Maggie was even more stunned by this “Me, why me?” she asked as she focused her gaze on the pair.

“Because there is nobody else I trust with my wife Maggie, I trust you to take care of Kara” Alex said “Plus you are incredibly fertile” she said.

Maggie nodded her head, Alex had a point… she was incredibly fertile but she never wanted kids though, looking to her best friends though Maggie saw how bad they both wanted to start a family and Maggie smiled as she nodded her head, she knew she couldn’t deny them anything and… it gave her a chance to be with her crush and enjoy every minute with her “Okay, I’ll do it” she said, Kara cheered as she bounced on her feet and she launched right into Maggie’s arms, Maggie smiled as she giggled, holding Kara tight against her Maggie’s smile brightened as Kara whispered ‘thank you’ into her ear.

After Maggie agreed to be the donor, Alex, Kara and Maggie sat down on the couch together and they talked for 7 hours straight and arranging what Maggie’s role would be in the child’s life, Maggie would be there for the birth but would remain outside in the waiting room and her limit of responsibilities in the child’s life would be the cool Aunt who everyone loved.

Alex then stated that she wanted to feel apart of the moment where they conceive, she wanted Maggie to set up a webcam in the bedroom so she could watch Maggie and her wife together, Maggie merely joked about how she does her best work on camera because she has done something like this before, she helped another one of her friends conceive a child and her friend watched via a camera in the bedroom whilst Maggie fucked her friends wife hard and fast,

Kara went to the kitchen to get some snacks and left Alex and Maggie alone, Maggie looked at Maggie and focused her attention “Now, your not going to get jealous when this happens are you?” she asked, she was joking by she couldn’t help but be worried considering the last person that got handsy with Kara, Lena was a mess and later moved out of National City.

“I’ll be fine” Alex replied assuring “I’m just…” she looked to Kara who was getting the snacks and she smiled sadly “I just really want to give her this” she said as she turned to Maggie “I feel like I’m letting her down” she admitted.

“Don’t be silly Alex, Kara loves you and she wants to have a family with you” Maggie said as she took Alex’s hand, Kara returned to the living room and sat down next to Alex, snuggling into Alex’s side they agreed that this should happen next week, the arrangements had been made and now all that needed to happen was for Kara and Maggie to do the deed whilst Alex watched via the webcam.

The week flew by and the night arrived.

Maggie’s bedroom:

Maggie set up the camera, Alex had borrowed DEO tech for tonight that allowed them to use the camera and turn their TV’s into monitors, Alex’s face appeared on the screen after Maggie set her camera up and she smiled “Hey Alex” she called as she looked at Alex “Okay everything is ready” she said.

Alex nodded her head and she sat down on the couch before her smile faded and she looked concerned “Where’s Kara?” Alex asked as she leaned forward on the couch, Kara left an hour ago and should have arrived at Maggie’s by now but she hadn’t, where was she? Maggie was about to shrug and shake her head where the doorbell rang out, Maggie made her way to the door and she opened it wide revealing Kara on the other side wearing a white shirt, jeans and trainers, she wasn’t wearing her glasses and her hair was curled down over her shoulders gracefully.

Kara was visibly trembling as she smiled at Maggie “Sorry I’m late” she said.

Maggie smiled as she took Kara’s hand and led her inside, kicking the door close behind her and she led Kara into the bedroom, Alex saw her wife and she looked even more concerned “Baby… are you okay?” Alex asked worried.

Kara nodded her head as she smiled at her wife “I’m fine Alex, just… Just nervous” she replied still trembling.

Maggie took her hand “Look Kara, if you don’t want to do this… we don’t have to” she said, she didn’t want Kara doing something she was uncomfortable with.

Smiling in appreciation Kara nodded her head “I’m fine” she said.

Maggie reached out and gently placed the palm of her hands on Kara’s cheeks “Close your eyes and relax” she instructed “And if you can’t do this just pull away and say stop” Maggie said.

“Thanks” Kara whispered as she looked at Maggie.

Maggie leaned in slowly and she closed her eyes, their lips connecting and Kara made an adorable squeak followed by a moan, the kiss started off as slow and gentle with Maggie taking great care of Kara, their lips moving in sync as they kissed with their tongues remaining inside their own mouths, Alex watched from the screen and she had to admit that seeing her wife and best friend making out was turning her on, her cock was throbbing and fully erect and struggling against the fabric of her pants.

Maggie moaned as Kara’s tongue slipped out and ran across her lips, Maggie smiled into the kiss as she parted her lips and allowed Kara’s tongue in to explode, Kara shifted about without breaking the kiss and she ended up straddling Maggie’s lap, their bodies flushed tight against one another as Kara deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting and soon the kiss became more intense, their tongues sliding out and battling for dominance.

Maggie’s erect cock was straining against the fabric of her pants and pressing against Kara’s clothed and soaked pussy which was throbbing, Maggie could feel the heat between them intensify and Maggie and Kara growled into the kiss as their lust because a roaring inferno, their hands clawing at each other’s clothes, their kiss was hot, primal, wild and frenzied, as if 2 wild animals in their ultimate heat that went beyond extreme.

Maggie ripped open Kara’s shirt causing the buttons to fly off and clatter across the floor, Maggie wasted little time in attacking Kara’s nipples, her tongue and mouth paying equal attention to each nipple as Kara ground her soaked cunt that was still covered against the bulge in Maggie’s pants, moaning and panting as Maggie paid equal attention to both nipples.

Clothes were thrown about the room and Kara’s back hit the mattress with a grunt as Maggie got in between her spread legs, Maggie’s cock was in full view and Kara was pleading, demanding Maggie fuck her hard, lost in her own lust as she gazed at the meat between Maggie’s legs, Maggie grinned as she loved hearing Kara plead for her to fuck her hard and Maggie wasn’t going to deny Kara of what she was obviously craving.

Maggie positioned her cock into the right spot and she pressed the head against Kara’s cunt before she plunge the thick meat inside Kara’s core, Kara threw her head back and she cried out as she took every inch of Maggie, Maggie groaned as she pushed her whole cock deep inside Kara as Kara’s walls tightened around her cock tight, Maggie smiled as Kara’s moans were loud and she continued to push all the way in until she was completely sheathed inside Kara.

Completely bottomed out and submerged inside Kara.

Stars exploded behind Kara’s eyes as she felt Maggie filling her up, filling her in ways Alex never could because Maggie was much more well endowed than Alex was, Kara demanded it, craved it, she wanted Maggie’s cock to ram her gagging cunt tight and make her scream in pain and pleasure, she couldn’t get enough of Maggie’s thick cock that was buried deep inside her, and though Kara’s powers were switched off because of the blue Kryptonite bracelet, she still had an unusually high sex drive that sometimes left her unsatisfied whenever she was in bed with Alex, Alex struggled to keep up with her at the best of times which sometimes left Alex feeling inadequate but Kara loved and adored her wife, she wanted to give her wife the family they wanted.

Kara expected Maggie would have trouble keeping up with her too, but unknown to Kara though that Maggie had an unusually high sex drive too and was fully capable of keeping up with the now powerless Kryptonian, she was even skilled in areas of sex that Alex wasn’t which allowed her to sexually satisfy all her partner’s needs, rotating her hips once fully sheathed inside Kara, Maggie rotated her hips clockwise and anti-clockwise which made Kara moan louder, especially when Maggie sucked on her breasts as she rotated her his, her cock remaining fully sheathed inside Kara’s soaked cunt that was clenching her cock tight.

Maggie was going to enjoy every moment of this time with Kara, she was going to enjoy every moment with the woman she had a crush on, she lost her opportunity when Kara was single, now Maggie was not going to waist it again, the bed squeaked and rocked as Maggie gripped Kara’s hips, her cock jack hammering inside Kara hard, fast and deep, every time Maggie thrusted her hips she bottomed out and was completely submerged inside Kara who took every inch and moaned louder, demanding Maggie to fuck her.

At first Alex had been turned on but now Jealousy and insecurities reared their ugly head, Alex didn’t expect Maggie and Kara to be so wild, primal and aggressive with one another, she never expected how this would bother her but yet it did, it bothered her a lot, she repeated to herself that this was nothing but a one off, that Maggie would fuck Kara and be done with it, Alex struggled to keep up with Kara and she assumed that Maggie would have that problem too, but Maggie wasn’t, she was still going strong and so was Kara who was bucking her hips and thrusting them up in time with Maggie’s thrusts, their hips slamming together as they fucked aggressively.

Alex was forced to watch as Maggie with her impressive size cock pounded Kara’s eager cunt and Kara took every inch as she demanded it, demanding Maggie fuck her hard, more jealousy and insecurities reared their ugly heads and Alex was unable to tear her eyes from the screen as she tortured herself, watching Kara and Maggie go at one another like animals.

Maggie unloaded her first round into Kara and Alex wiped the tear away believing it was over but watched in horror as Kara moved until she was straddling Maggie’s cock and she impaled herself back on the thick rode and she began to ride Maggie, Maggie’s groaned loud as she groped Kara’s tits as they bounced every time Kara bounced on Maggie’s cock, her walls clenching around Maggie’s thick rod as Maggie thrusted upwards and all Alex could do was watch.

She was at the point now where she was regretting the idea she had for Maggie to get Kara pregnant, because she could only watch as the love of her life craved Maggie’s cock as it slammed violently inside, her, the dirty talk Maggie and Kara were sharing was coming through the speakers loud and clear which only added to Alex’s torment as she covered her ears and began sobbing.

Maggie was doing a far better job at pleasing Kara then she ever had, her insecurities roared to the surface and she could hear the tormenting voice in the back of her head, tormenting her with ideas that Kara would leave her for Maggie, that Maggie was going to take her wife from her, Alex struggled to ignore the voice in the back of her head as she watched as in their list Maggie and Kara rolled off the bed and even that didn’t stop them.

They kept fucking on the floor, Maggie’s groans mixed with Kara’s moans came through the speakers as she watched as Maggie and Kara fucked sideways whilst facing each other, locked in a frenzied, aggressive kiss as Maggie’s cock continued to pound Kara’s cunt like a wild animal and Kara’s cries grew louder and louder with every round that came and went,

Finally Kara’s back collided with the wall and Kara cried as Maggie fucked her up against it, the blonde legs wrapped tight around her hips tight as she fucked the blonde hard, fast and deep, bottoming out with every thrust she gave, by this point Alex couldn’t watch anymore, turning off the TV and yanking the camera away she threw it across the room with an angry scream before she ran to the bathroom where she threw up the contents of her breakfast that she had this morning.

Regretting her decision even more now for allowing Maggie to impregnate Kara the old fashioned way, even more angry at Maggie for enjoying her wife the way she had and she was seriously angry at Kara for enjoying it but mostly she was just hurt… hurt and jealous that she couldn’t satisfy her wife the way Maggie had, that night she curled up on the bed and sobbed herself to sleep.

Maggie and Kara collapsed onto the bed completely spent, soaked in sweat and panting heavily, Maggie had fucked Kara to the point of exhaustion and Maggie pulled Kara into her arm and they curled up in bed, Kara looked up to tell Alex she loves her but found the screen was back and Alex was no where to be seen, Kara focused her super hearing for Alex’s heartbeat and she smiled when she heard her wife’s.

Kara and Maggie fell asleep holding onto each other tight.

The following morning:

Maggie and Kara decided to have a shower and Maggie convinced Kara to one more round just to be sure the job was done and Kara agreed though reluctant, the deal was for the night but Kara had to admit, Maggie’s cock felt so amazing inside her that she was craving for it more, Kara and Maggie got into the shower and Maggie gave Kara a good pounding, neither holding back with one another as Maggie’s cock jackhammered inside Kara aggressively.

Kara was screaming and writhing as Maggie pounded her cunt hard and fast with Kara sandwiched between her and the wall, blue Kryptonite bracelet resting comfortably on her wrist so by the end of it Kara was sore all over, once Maggie was finished and Kara was dressed, they hugged on more time and Maggie watched as Kara left, though Maggie knew she and Kara went overboard last night, she sat on the couch and typed at her phone, she knew Alex all too well and knew Alex would be angry at her and Kara for how far overboard they went, all she had in response from Alex though was to don’t ever contact her again.

Maggie was worried about Kara… Alex wouldn’t hurt her.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and happy endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, here is chapter 2
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it
> 
> Emily

Kara landed in the garden and walked into the house “Alex, honey I’m home” she called though as soon as she saw Alex sitting on the couch looking as if she was upset, Kara walked over to her and sat down “Honey… Lexie” she called “Please look at me” she pleaded though was hurt when Alex shrugged her hand off her shoulders and got to her feet, turning and walking to the window Alex walked away.

“Don’t ever touch me” Alex spat with so much venom that it stung Kara.

“Alex please, what have I done?” Kara pleaded as she looked at Alex “You came up with this idea, she said you wanted Maggie to be the one that impregnated me” she said.

Alex scoffed as she stood there and turned her gaze to Kara, the hatefulness in those eyes shattered Kara’s heart, Alex looked as if she barely slept at all last night, her clothes were the same ones Kara had left her in when she went over to Maggie’s, the clothes were a crumpled mess and her hair was up at all ends, she had a rough night and Kara was confused as to why, Alex was the one that chose Maggie so why was Alex suddenly being so irrational about it now?

Alex exploded at Kara’s question, she poured everything out onto the table, how it felt to see Kara be like that with Maggie, how it felt to see Maggie screwing Kara and able to keep up with her, how jealous it made Alex to see Kara so desperate for Maggie’s cock, even spitting _‘Slut!’_ at Kara with so much hatred that it felt as if Kara had just been slapped, Alex never called her that before, Alex screamed as she threw everything at Kara.

Kara stood there sobbing as Alex unleashed all her pent up anger towards her and Maggie and all Kara could do was stand there and take it all, Alex didn’t hold back with Kara, soon Kara had just about enough of this and turned away and ran off, sobbing as her heart was now in pieces, she had tried to defend herself and even tried remind Alex that it was her idea that Maggie and Kara do this the old fashioned way.

That Maggie would impregnate Kara.

Kara went to the park bench not far from their house and she sat there for a while in tears, she couldn’t believe Alex’s behavior today, she knew Alex had a jealous streak but this was absolutely ridiculous, Alex knew Kara loved her and had came up with the idea of Maggie impregnating Kara in the first place so why was Alex losing her temper and calling her mean names like slut

Sobbing heavily Kara sat there for a while as she broke down in tears, Alex texted her some minutes later _‘I’m sorry I called you a slut babe, please come home so we can talk”_ the message read, Kara pocketed the phone and she continued to sob before she got to her feet and she made her way back home, Alex was waiting for her, Kara walked all the way home, she didn’t fly or super speed but she just walked and whilst she walked she had a lot of time to think and meditate on recent events with Maggie and now with Alex.

She realized that Alex was right, she had crossed the line with Maggie, she was so consumed by her lust that she forgot the reason why there were doing this to begin with, Alex was right, and she meditated on the reasons why some more and every time she came to the exact same reason, that Maggie was the only human that had been able to keep up with her and that it felt so good.

Sitting on the couch Alex waited as Kara walked in “I’m home” she called, Alex jumped to her feet and she ran over to Kara and hugged her tight, both breaking down into tears and sobbing as they held onto each other.

“I’m sorry I called you a slut Kara… I’m so sorry” Alex sobbed as she buried her face in Kara’s hair.

Kara smiled as she pulled away “Let’s sit down Alex” she said, Alex and Kara sat down together and Kara smiled “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking” she started off as she looked at her wife “And you are right” Kara said.

Alex shook her head “Kara no” Alex went to argue but Kara cut her off with a raise of her hand before she grasped Alex’s hands tight.

“Alex please, let me finish” Kara pleaded as she sat there holding Alex’s hand, Alex and Kara sat there for a while and she took a deep breath “I’ve been thinking whilst I was in the park, and on my way home and come to the realization that you were right” she started “I was so lost in my lust last that that I forgot why I was doing it in the first place” she said “Truth is Alex… it felt really good” she stated “To be with somebody that could keep up with me” she said.

Alex nodded her head “I know that I’ve not exactly been… perfect in the bedroom” she said looking down “It hurt to see you that way with Maggie but… I was more scared” she admitted,

“Why?” Kara asked “Alex, I swear that what happened between Maggie and I was a one time deal” she said.

“Unless it doesn’t take and then I’ll have to watch you do it again” Alex replied “I just… can’t help but feel like that I’m going to lose you because I’m not as well endowed as Maggie is” she said “I saw how you were last night with her and it hurt me that I couldn’t do that for you” she said.

Kara smiled as she cupped Alex’s face between her hands “Alex, I am utterly and completely in love with you” she started “And to prove it… if it doesn’t take then that’s it” she said firmly “If trying for kids means putting you through this hell again… then I’m not doing it” she said

“But… we said we would have kids” Alex said looking confused.

“And we will, but if putting you through this means us having a family then I would much rather we adopt” Kara stated.

“But, are you sure?” Alex asked, she knew how important this was to Kara as well as herself.

“I am positive Alex… I want a family with you and if it doesn’t take then we go back and talk about adoption” Kara stated “Alex you are the love of my life, and I can’t put you through this pain anymore” she said, Alex smiled as she pulled Kara into her arms and the 2 of them broke down into tears and held onto each other for dear life.

3 Weeks later:

DEO:

It had been 3 weeks since what happened and Maggie was officially cut off, she did the dead and now Kara was pregnant, Alex though still resented Maggie for what happened between Kara and Maggie, still resented Maggie for being able to satisfy Kara when she couldn’t but soon all that was about to change for her, soon Alex was going to be able to give Kara was she so desperately craved.

Maggie had not spoken to Alex for some time though she had been in contact with Kara who had grown worried about Alex, Alex had been buried in her work at the DEO and Kara was worried that Alex was still angry at her for what happened between her and Maggie, Maggie agreed to go and speak to Alex for Kara, she owed them both that and had to apologize to Alex herself for losing control over herself like that.

Alex was working in the lab alone with her thoughts when Maggie walked in, Alex glared at her and Maggie nervously waved at her “Hey Alex, you got a moment?” she asked as she looked at her best friend who was examining some sort of red pill in the jar container, Maggie looked at it before humming and refocusing on Alex “Alex, please… Kara called me in a state” she said.

Alex jumped to her feet and looked worried “Why, what happened… is she okay, is the baby okay?” Alex asked worried.

Maggie nodded her head “The baby is fine but Kara is afraid you hate her, you haven’t been home much and you barely touch her” she said.

Alex sighed heavily “I know that, I’m just working on something to level the playing field” she said.

“Level the playing field how?” Maggie asked confused by Alex’s words “What are you up to?” she asked.

Alex turned to her “Okay listen, Kara and I have been going to see the therapist and Kara admitted that she had been feeling frustrated before what happened between you and her, she admitted she had been feeling frustrated because I’ve been unable to satisfy her needs” she said.

Maggie nodded her head, she knew Alex was struggling to keep up with Kara’s high sex drive.

“Now I am levelling the playing field, I think I found a way of reversing my sterility and give myself that boost that will allow me to finally not only keep up with Kara but completely fuck every last memory of that night right out of her head” Alex stated.

“Alex this is ridiculous” Maggie snapped in frustration.

“Ridiculous?” Alex snapped angrily “No what is ridiculous is going to bed every night and holding my wife, all the whilst worrying wherever or not she is thinking of you” she raised her voice “Tell me Maggie, how long have you had feelings for Kara?” she demanded?

Maggie scoffed as she turned away “I don’t know what you mean” she replied as she turned to the door.

“Oh come on Maggie, I saw the way you were looking at her when you were screwing her!” Alex shouted “How long?” she demanded.

“Okay it’s just a crush and I’ve had it for a while” Maggie admitted “Happy?”

“Fucking marvelous” Alex snapped as she turned away, her tears falling down her cheeks as she stood there.

Maggie sighed heavily “Alex, It’s you Kara loves… not me” she said “You have no reason to be jealous or insecure because it won’t happen, again, it’s not a contest” she said before looking at the pill “Wait, if you had this pill all this time… why didn’t you use it before” Maggie asked.

“Because I didn’t have this pill all this time, it was recently discovered in a crashed ship that J’onn and I investigated last week” Alex answered as she gazed at the red pill.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Alex and J’onn returned to the DEO, the bodies from the crashed alien ship out in the Sahara desert was being wheeled off to the morgue, Alex headed off to her lab and began running tests on the green pill like substance when Kara walked in “Hey honey” Kara greeted as she kissed Alex on the lips “I bring you lunch” she said. _ **

**_ Alex smiled as she looked at Kara “Kara, you don’t have to keep doing this” she said, It had been a regular thing lately after what happened with Maggie, Kara would often bring Alex’s favorite meal for dinner to make up for what had happened, Alex knew Kara still felt bad about it. _ **

**_ “I know but I want to treat you, besides it in a few months I’ll be the size of a beached whale” she said. _ **

**_ Alex laughed to herself “But you will still be utterly beautiful and totally sexy” she purred as she kissed Kara on the lips, Kara moaned into the kiss as their tongues dueled for dominance before she pulled away and looked at the pill and her face lit up “No way” she beamed as she took a closer look “It is” she beamed. _ **

**_ Alex looked confused “You know what this is?” she asked. _ **

**_ “Of course” Kara replied “Back on Krypton I read about this” she said “It’s a Drengova fertility pill” she revealed. _ **

**_ “Fertility pill?” Alex asked as she looked at Kara curiously “How do you mean?” she asked. _ **

**_ “Well the Drengova are an female race split into 2 forms, the Drengana and the Drengova” she explained, the Drengana are like me… basic humanoid female with blue skin, red eyes and have the proper sex organs” Kara explained “Drengova’s are like you and Maggie, Humanoid female’s with male reproductive organs” she said. _ **

**_ “So basically, that pill is Drengova Viagra?” Alex asked. _ **

**_ “No, more permanent that that” Kara replied “Over 200 years ago, according the Kryptonian archives I studied when I was a child before Krypton exploded, the Drengova and the Drengana were attacked by another race called the Containers, they sterilized the entire race and doomed them to extinction” she said. _ **

**_ “And the pill reverses this?” Alex asked, once again hope surging inside her. _ **

**_ “It does but it also increases users sex drive and causes the user’s size to be increased” Kara revealed as she examined the green pill closely. _ **

**_ “I don’t suppose it’s possible that the A.I of your mother has information on this, does she?” Alex asked curiously. _ **

**_ Kara hummed to herself “I don’t see why not, she should have it” she looked at Alex “Where did you get a from?” she asked. _ **

**_ “A crashed ship out in the Sahara” Alex answered “Sadly there was no survivors” she said. _ **

**_ “Aww man, I love the Drengova’s and the Drengana’s” Kara said. _ **

**_ “What happened to the Containers?” Alex asked “What happened to them?” _ **

**_ “Extinct, wiped out when they attempted to sterilize a race of beasts during mating season, but they ended up pissing the race off more because the race they targeted was extremely fertile and immune, and their mating ritual was just… fucked up, the Containers got ripped to shreds” she shuddered “I still remember that” she admitted. _ **

**_ “How do you remember it?” Alex asked. _ **

**_ “Because it happened about a year before Krypton exploded, Aunt Astra took me with her to explore and we came across a Container dreadnaught, I had nightmares for weeks after I saw that horror show” she shivered. _ **

**_ Alex smiled sadly and she pulled Kara into her arms and held her tight “So why do you want to see Alura for anyway?” she asked. _ **

**_ “Because Kara, I need to breakdown of the chemical composition inside for my full report” Alex replied though lying through her teeth. _ **

**_ Kara sighed in relief “Well good, so long as your not planning on using that because it’s not compatible with humans” Kara replied. _ **

**_ “I won’t” Alex replied “Go home and get some sleep, see you tonight” she vowed. _ **

**_ “Love you” Kara called over her shoulder. _ **

**_ “Love you too” Alex called back and she watched her wife leave. _ **

Flashback End:

Maggie shook her head “Hang on, you said the pill was green so why is this red” she asked.

“Because that is the one I’ve made” Alex revealed.

Maggie’s mouth dropped open “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS WON’T KILL YOU!!!” she demanded.

“It won’t” Alex replied as she twisted the top and the glass slid open with a hiss, Maggie paced and watched Alex pulled the pill out and she gazed at it, Maggie went to stop her but Alex pulled her taser out and aimed it at Maggie “You’re not stopping this” she said and she pulled the trigger, Maggie convulsed as the taser round hit her in the chest and she fell to the floor.

Alex smiled nervously and she nodded her head before she popped the pill into her mouth and she swallowed it whole, at first she felt nothing as the pill made it’s way deeper into her system and soon it erupted and broke apart into nothing but red particles were scattered like dust inside her, Alex felt lightheaded and she felt a strange sensation down between her legs and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

That night Kara was fast asleep when Alex returned home, smiling at Kara who was fast asleep in bed Alex moved over and sat on the edge, she had been unconscious for 3 hours after taking that bill and wow did it work wonders, her cock was as big and thick as Maggie’s and when she gave herself a fertility test, she found that it had worked better than ever, she was far more fertile that Maggie was.

Alex ran a hand through Kara’s hair and her heart broke, Kara looked so sad and looked as if she had been crying, obviously Maggie was too busy screwing Sam to even bother to tell Kara what Alex had done, gently shaking her girlfriend Alex smiled as Kara began to stir, slowly Kara opened her eyes and she smiled tearfully “Alex” she whispered “Your home” she said.

Leaning in Alex planted a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips before she pulled back and smiled “I have a surprise for you” she purred.

Kara looked curious as Alex pulled back and she began to strip off, Kara watched as her wife stripped out of her clothes, seeing her wife stripping for her made her pussy moisten to the point where her panties were ruined, soon Alex dropped her pants and boxers and Kara let out a loud gasp as she gazed at the beast between Alex’s legs.

Alex was 9inches long and really thick and she wasn’t even fully hard, she was as big as Maggie was and Kara narrowed her eyes, she could feel the sexual energy Alex was exuding from her body and Kara knew she was in for one hell of a night, Alex walked over to the bed and purred into Kara’s ear before she kissed Kara passionately.

Kara gasped as she held Alex close as the thick head of Alex’s cock pressed against her cunt lips and soon Alex drove her full length inside her, Kara arched her back, this time Alex could keep up with Kara and she was most definitely going to make sure she fucked every last memory of Maggie Sawyer that night out of her wife’s mind.

Alex started off slowly as to let Kara get used to her size and soon Kara nodded her head and Alex began to speed up, her hips pistoning and her cock pounding inside Kara hard and fast, the blue Kryptonite on Kara’s wrist comfortably as Alex picked up the pace as she groaned, feeling Kara’s walls tightening around her cock causing her to speed up, her cock jackhammering inside Kara hard and fast making her wife writhe and scream.

The bed rocked with their movements as Kara held onto the headboard for dear live, her legs wrapped tight around her wife’s hips as Alex completely submerged inside her, bottoming out with every thrust she gave as Kara lay there holding onto her whilst calling out Alex’s name as her first orgasm approached, Alex grinned as she saw her wife moaning and climaxing around her and she groaned heavily as she began shooting her load deep into Kara.

Kara panted heavily as Alex smirked “Oh babe… I’m not finished yet” she growled as she started thrusting again, fucking Kara missionary style with a fierce passion, the bed rocking violently as the headboard repeatedly slammed into the wall as Kara held on for rear life, Alex bit down hard on Kara’s collarbone and then her shoulder, marking her wife so everyone knew who Kara truly belonged too.

Another orgasm tore through Kara as she screamed, riding out her orgasm as she claws at Alex’s back and Alex smirked as she watched her wife laying there under her panting, still not finished Alex kissed her passionately again and they made fierce love all night, aggression, primal, raw and animalistic as Alex fucked Kara cowgirl, sideways and missionary.

And Kara took every inch of it like a animal in heat and Alex gave as good as she got, desperate to fuck every last living memory of Maggie out of Kara’s brain and she wasn’t going to stop until she succeeded in screwing every last trace of Maggie’s night with Kara out of Kara’s brain, because Kara was hers and hers alone and once Kara gave birth to their first child Alex was going to knock her up.

Kara’s screams rang out through out the house as Alex continued to fuck her hard, her cock slamming repeatedly inside Kara, bottoming out every time as the headboard continued to collide against the wall, their lust and fire was way more intense that Maggie and Kara’s was, neither was holding back as they rolled about in the bed as Alex fucked her wife as if her life depended on it.

Soon she carried Kara over to the chest of drawers and set her down on top, Alex set Kara down on top of it and she smirked, she was far from finished with her beautiful wife and she punched her thick rod back inside Kara, Kara arched back and screamed in ecstasy as she clawed up Alex’s back and held on for dear life as Alex pounded her, her cock hammering Kara’s greedy cunt as it took every inch of Alex inside her until Alex was bottoming out.

Alex and Kara kept going for hours, fucking like mindless animals until finally they collapsed onto the bed panting, soaked in sweat so much that it was dripping off them and ruined the mattress, Kara was panting heavily as she was thoroughly fucked out and so was Alex, both grinning like idiots as together they passed out, Alex had succeeded… she fucked every last piece of memory of the night Kara spent with Maggie out of Kara’s brain.

Kara was too exhausted and so was Alex but they knew they needed to talk about what the hell Alex had done.

But for now, they just lay here glowing in their love.

9 months later:

9 months had passed since that night, it was 9 months of hell for Alex between the morning sickness and a constantly horny wife, well the constantly horny Kara was not the issue but it was the morning sickness and the hormones that were the main issue for Alex, Kara was constantly crying, she had weird cravings and ever morning she had to speed to the bathroom and throw up.

After that night they made love, or really wild animalistic sex, the following morning Alex admitted what she had done, she reversed engineered the green pill for the Drengova’s and made her own little red pill thanks to Alura’s A.I. not only did it permanently enhanced Alex’s sex drive to match Kara’s, it also made her very fertile and made her cock as big as Maggie’s

She had a lot of fun putting it to the test inside her wife.

Now 9 months had passed and Alex was holding the bundle in her arms, Eliza, Cat, Maggie, Sam and Ruby were gathered around the bed where Kara was laying completely exhausted, tears running down her cheeks as she gazed at her wife who was holding their baby in their arms, Alex sniffed back her tears and gazed at Kara “I love you so much” she whispered, choking back a sob.

“I love you too” Kara whispered as she pulled Alex gently in and kissed her, soon they focused on the bundle in Alex’s arms “She’s so perfect” she cooed, Maggie was standing by with a smile on her face as she watched her best friends, Alex and Kara agreed to let her attend because she was still their best friend though Alex still had a hard time forgiving her for what happened and she agreed her role in the baby’s life was to be the cool aunt.

Alex gently handed the baby over to Kara who cradled the baby in her arms as Eliza stepped closer “So, what have you named my granddaughter?” she asked.

Smiling at one another with a bright smile Alex and Kara looked to Eliza and Kara spoke “Eliza, say hello to Liara” she said “Liara Danvers” she said.

Eliza cooed at the adorable bundle in Kara’s arms and Alex kissed her wife’s cheek “She’s absolutely perfect” Alex whispered “Just like her mother” she said as she looked at Kara, Kara looked at Alex with total love.

“El Mayarah” Kara whispered as she kissed Alex on the lips.

“El Mayarah” Alex whispered in response and she and Kara continued to gaze at their daughter who was wrapped in their arms.

Alex smiled as she looked out of the window, after everything that had happened… she wouldn’t change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this story
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Emily.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note to my lovely readers

Hey there my lovely readers, Emily here for you all

Now wasn't going to be posting for a while because I'm helping my sister take care of her kids.

But decided to take laptop with me so I can get to work on Changingdestiny4's requested sequel for Sam/Maggie with Maggie/Ruby (18 years old because I don't write underage)

Anyway I would like to say to all of you who have been reading and enjoying my stories, commenting and Kudos, that I love you all and you are the reason I keep on writing.

Your support on my stories has been utterly amazing

Thank you all

love

Emily

P.S: If anyone has any requests they wish to post please feel free, every requested idea will be thoroughly reviewed and then accepted.


End file.
